


It's gonna be ok.

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N (A.K.A you) has been troubled with an eating disorder the past 3 years but never spoke about it to anyone. Not even to your best friends Scott and Stiles. Eventually, overtime, everyone began to find out and ever since you were admitted into the hospital you kept breaking out and running away. Everyone had figured out where you would run and would always bring you back unconsious. Everyone knew except for Stiles. </p><p>This was the day he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be ok.

Running away was the only thing you could think of right now.   
Just running away from everything and everyone who tried to lock you away. Well, that's what it seemed like to you anyway.   
By' locked up' you mean being inpatient in a ward inside the freaking hospital with non stop surveillance.   
  
You finally stopped running after you finally got to your hidden place. The tree house you Scott and Stiles had convinced Sheriff Stilinski to help build when they were 12 years old.   
You nearly broke you neck falling from the damn thing. You giggled remembering the good old times.   
You hadn't seen Scott or Stiles, or anyone for that matter, In a god few months after you dropped from school and your part time job at the dinner without a trace. The only person who had any contact with you was your older sister but she never told anyone where you were just incase it made you worse. You just kept getting worse.   
'A few more pounds.' You kept thinking to yourself. 'Just a few more pounds of this oozing, disgusting fat off my body and then ill stop.' but you never did try and stop. Even after you were dragged ( and i mean literally dragged) into the ward to get better, you never actually stopped. You'd find any way possible to get rid of the shit they'd force feed you.   
But you ended up on IV's and Feeding tubes but lately you've been feeling like you needed the help. Which is why you ran. Nothing ever felt as normal as this disorder made you feel.   
  
You stopped in your tracks as you heard a car engine come to a halt and a familiar voice call out your name. That's when you started to feel dizzy. Like the whole world was spinning. You finally gave in to it and collapsed, hearing your name yelled out by an all too familiar voice.   
  
  
  
 "SCOTT!" Georgia, your older sister, practically kicked Scott's bedroom door off its hinges.

Scott and stiles snapped their heads up at the same time causing them to smack into each other.  
"Ow! SHIT! WHAT GEORGIA?!" Scott yelled, gripping his head in pain.  
"It's happening again." Scott shot up off of the chair and sprinted out of the room after Georgia.  
Stiles panics and rushes after the other two.  
"What do you mean its happening again? What's happening?" Scott tried to block Stiles' way, completely forgetting he was here.  
"Dude, I need you to wait in my room ok?"  
"Why man? what's going on-" Stiles stopped in his tracks when he saw your mop of Y/H/C hair peaking just above the couch.  
"What is she doing here Scott? What's going on?"  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT SCOTT FIND IT NOW!" Georgia practically screeched at the Wolf boy who sprinted into the kitchen.  
Stiles quickly walked over to the other side of the couch to see you unconscious and a nearly weeping older sister sitting next you pulling your head onto her shoulder. Her head turned towards the direction of the kitchen.  
"SCOTT HURRY! I DON'T THINK SHE'S GONNA LAST MUCH LONGER!" She shouted as he sprinted back into the room with what looked like an IV drip.  
"What's happened to Y/N? Was she bitten? Is she sick?"  
"No. Something worse."  
" What the hell could be worse than getting bitten?"  
"Getting sick."  
"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Before he could get an answer Scott's front door shot open to reveal a very worried looking Melissa Mcall and the sheriff in her tow.  
Melissa raced over to you, still in her scrubs from the shift. She placed her hand on your forehead before taking the IV drip from Scott and placing it into your hand.  
"She escaped again huh?" Melissa sighed, turning to face Sheriff Stilinski.  
"You need to keep a better eye on her."  
"I know I know I've been trying trust me."  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Everyone turns to Stiles.  
"Y/N.....Y/N isn't well. She's....got an eating disorder of some sort."  
"So it's more like an EDNOS." Scott added and Georgia nodded.  
"EDNO-"  
"Eating disorder not otherwise specified" Melissa replied, staring at the poor girl now lying down on the couch.  
"And how the hell did I not know about this?" He looked around at everyone in the room.  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Stiles asked distraught.  
"'Cause You'd react like this." A whimper replied causing everyone to look at the weakened figure on the couch.  
"I'm fine for god sake leave it be."  
"Leave it be? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Georgia replied. Before she could continue her rant she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on sweet heart." Sheriff guided her out of the room and into the kitchen to calm down.  
"Why won't you get help Y/N?" Scott asked.  
"I just don't want to get fat."  
"Who said you would get fat Y/N? You've never been fat" Stiles flailed his hands around, trying to figure this all out.

"Well since she refuses to believe that and get better she keeps trying to escape the hospital. Sheriff Stilinski is even keeping an eye on her Until she gets at least a month or so of treatment in. But every now and again she will sneak out and run. She'll run until she collapses and one of us finds her. That why we have IV's in all our houses."  
"Even mine?" Melissa nodded in response. "It's the only way we can do this now. She won't stay in the hospital."

"Maybe it's because Y/N feels safer here." Stiles replied, kneeling next to You and and holding your hand.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for her from now on. I'll help Sheriff look after her so he can get some sleep." Scott looked to his mum who nodded with agreement.   
  
"Me too. We can't let her go on living like this. She has to get better."  
  
"Y/N. You're beautiful and I know this wont be the thing that will cure you. Honestly I don't know what will but we will all stay with you everyday until you get better ok?" He rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb.  
"I will remind you how beautiful you are, everyday, until you believe me. I promise." You nodded and smiled.

 

 

"Thanks Stiles."


End file.
